


Waiting

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Quarantine, Stress, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Tim was waiting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Waiting

Tim was waiting. 

Lock the doors. 

Seal the windows. 

Sterilizes everything. 

Water 

Food. 

Medicine all in a row. 

The tv on the wall, a bed and a couch, a chair and a desk. A drawing notebook with pencils, pens, a sharpener, a laptop, a lamp, and a digital drawing pad. Next to that? A can of disinfectant. 

The door closed, the snacks and nonperishables stacked on a table as Tim sat there fr a long moment just staring at the news. The update from the Leauge who were separated and those who were there stood at least six feet apart. 

After a couple of minutes, Tim changed the tv to the local news. It was so strange to see Gotham full of empty streets, hospitals overflowing, the fear spreading over and over again. There was much that scared him anymore. 

Even when he had been at death’s feet more times than he could ever count he hadn’t been afraid. It was part of their life Dying on the Mission, for the mission. Now? Now he was stuck here in a room that was sealed uptight. It mimicked the looking of his room upstairs except for the window that was a screen playing random images from all over the world before the outbreak. 

Sitting there on the couch he thought about the others he wondered what they would do next. Suits that fully covered their bodies no doubt. Would there be people to put away? Probably. 

Maybe. 

Tim wasn’t’ sure anymore. 

Not with Kon getting extremely ill from this virus that he shouldn’t’ have been able to catch. Not with Bart in the League Hosptial not being able to use his speed to speed heal. Two super-powered metahumans… his best friends both in critical condition while he was in quarantine for the next fourteen days. 

Tim had been with them before the got sick. No one knew if he had it yet. No one would tell if he was going to be joining them. However, he had underlining conditions. Tim had health issues that made him a bigger target. 

Cases of it would rise. It would double then it tripled and overnight the death toll continued to climb as if it was trying to win something. A live poll was constantly playing on his phone. Keeping up with the news, with inside information with his fae, committed through facetime instead of coming in to talk. 

He was tested of course. Bruce did nothing less than run every single test he could think of and then more. Asking Tim if he was alright ver and over. It was nice to know he was loved, that Bruce was trying to help. He just wished he could ease the look of fear off his adopted Dad’s face and from his mind. 

The problem was thy did the same with another none meta-human hero, who then went home. 

They got sick. 

They died. 

Which meant he was now in a waiting game. 

Tim was waiting to either test positive. 

Too test negative. 

Waiting to live. 

Waiting to die. 

Tim was waiting.


End file.
